Rubies (Homeworld)
Summary Rubies are a type of soldier gem. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of there being "tons" of her, Rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent, being easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper is on Neptune and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper, and according to Holly Blue Agate, they are seen as being incompetent or irresponsible. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | Unknown, Possibly 7-A to 6-C Name: Ruby Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Common Homeworld Soldiers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Bubble Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fusion (Only with other gems), Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Don't need oxygen to survive, Weapon Summoning, Can increase their body temperature to a point where they burn anything they touch, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to extreme heat, Rubies don't float on water | All base form abilities, Can unfuse into multiple rubies Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Should not be weaker than Ruby) | Unknown, Possibly Mountain level to Island level (The Gem needed Sardonyx to defeat them) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman due to it's size Striking Strength: Class TJ | Unknown, Possibly Class PJ to Class EJ Durability: Mountain level via calculation | Unknown, Possibly Mountain level to Island level (The Gem needed Sardonyx to defeat them) Stamina: Likely limitless (Gems can "get all the energy they need from their gems") Range: Melee, Varies depending on the weapon Standard Equipment: Varies depending on the Ruby, The only Ruby weapon seen in the show (excluding the main Ruby) was Eyeball's knife Intelligence: Tends to be below average (Rubies were easily tricked by the Crystl Gems multiple time in the show, and fall for really childish tricks, such as believing that Amethyst was Jasper) but Rubies can be smart if they need to (The main Ruby shows average intellect, Navy was able to trick the Crystal Gems and steal back her ship), likely had combat training, since they are soldiers Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate the gems that are somewhere in their bodies, and will die if it is destroyed. Enough damage will make their physical form revert into her gem. Rubies are easily tricked. | Same as base. Enough damage will make them unfuse. Unlike cross-gem fusions, same gem fusions do not create a new being as an amalgamation of the two gems, it just makes the same gem, but bigger. Key: One Ruby | Ruby Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Genderless Category:Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Bubble Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fusion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fusions